Bunny
by BianWW
Summary: Un festejo de pascuas muy animado entre el dragon slayer de hierro y la maga de escritura sólida. One-shot, lemon.


**Los personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima y la portada es mía.**

 **Warning: Super lemon u/ / /u...**

* * *

Magnolia era una ciudad pintoresca, contaba con un clima por demás agradable al igual que su gente y acorde a lo que mencionaba la revista Sorcerer Weekly tenía a las mujeres mas hermosas de todo el reino de Fiore, y Jason, uno de sus editores, afirmaba que la mayoría podían ser encontradas en el gremio de Fairy tail porque era de allí mismo de donde el semanario conseguía a muchas de sus bellezas para el póster central.

Gajeel por tanto era un hombre afortunado, había cometido múltiples errores a lo largo de su vida pero de igual forma el destino parecía ser uno distinto al que él hubiese supuesto, y era posible que el karma estuviera aguardando para jugarle una mala pasada o en algún momento hizo algo bueno, porque estar con quien consideraba la mujer mas bella e inteligente era algo que no cualquiera tendría la suerte de poder afirmar.

Sin embargo había algo que Gajeel detestaba, y eso eran las fiestas, y tal vez ahí era donde el karma se veía involucrado, ya que pertenecer a este gremio de magos y querer acompañar en cualquier actividad que hiciera felíz a su pareja significaba tener que participar en cualquier festividad que a este grupo de locos se les ocurriera, parecía ser este su castigo divino.

Como siempre Fairy tail intentaba retribuirle todo lo que el pueblo de Magnolia le daba, por eso en esta ocasión con la celebración de las pascuas, habían organizado como todos los años, muy a su pesar, la cacería de huevos para que todos los niños compitieran por premios: a quien mas huevos encontrara, a quien mejor decorara y a cualquier otro logro mediocre que hiciera felices a los infantes que se acercaban a la plaza principal. Tal vez lo que mas le molestaba era la ubicación, aquí estaba el árbol que tantos recuerdos le traía, así que permanecía a un margen junto con Gray y Juvia.

Por lo menos no era el único incómodo, el mago de hielo a su lado no se veía muy contento tampoco, al menos él no llevaba un traje de idiota, bueno, se veía como un idiota como siempre, mas con un par de orejas, pero después estaba igual que el resto de los días, solo con un pantalón que por su color chillón parecía formar parte de un disfraz que no había durado mucho tiempo puesto, y Juvia, que no quería apartarse de su lado, al igual que todas las mujeres del gremio estaba vestida con un traje de coneja. Era lo que habían decidido Erza y Mirajane, y nadie se atrevía a contradecirlas, pero por lo menos cada cual podía elegir su propia vestimenta.

Y aquí el problema, Gajeel amaba siempre estar a la par de Levy, que todos vieran que eran una pareja con solo ver lo que llevaban puesto, le gustaba que los dos habían adquirido la costumbre de ponerse de acuerdo en aunque sea tener un detalle igual en lo que vistieran. Pero tener que ponerse este estúpido traje con colores celeste y violeta era demasiado, lo único que toleraba era el rosa del moño que llevaba, y no por el color, ya que odiaba ese color, pero era el mismo que el traje que llevaba Levy y eso era con lo que intentaba justificarse.

Porque debía ser sincero con él mismo: la vista no estaba nada mal.

Era uno de los fetiches que compartía con la maga de escritura sólida, los dos adoraban hacer cosplay en la intimidad y cuando ella vestía así fuera de las paredes de su habitación lo volvía loco, porque resistirse a tomarla sin importarle quien estuviera con ellos o que fuera un lugar público era muy difícil, mas cuando era la coneja mas sensual de todas, con esa belleza tan inocente y traviesa a la vez.

Además era uno de sus disfraces favoritos, desde un comienzo, cuando aún no tenían una relación formalizada, había utilizado como excusa a la rubia de su mejor amiga solo para verla a ella vestida así.

Todas sus curvas ceñidas en ese tipo de corsé que levantaba sus perfectos pechos, haciéndolos tan tentadores, la malla constantemente le hacía calzón chino, por lo que se había colocado una especie de falda de tul, porque el evento era destinado a los niños y todas habían intentado ser discretas, aún cuando eran mas voluptuosas que su novia, y como el clima estaba templado llevaba medias para abrigar sus piernas, de no llevarlas hubiese sido tan simple como hacer a un lado la tela y... mejor era no pensar en lo que podía ser, porque el destino era cruel y con Lily tenían los pasajes de tren para ir a una misión que la bartender les había asignado, por lo que no podría satisfacer sus necesidades hasta que regresara, pero no tenía opción, así que acercándose a la chica que estaba acompañada por su exceed a quien había hecho vestir de conejo, iba a avisarle que debía marcharse.

La abrazó por detrás, sorprendiéndola cuando ella ayudaba a unos niños que se alejaron riendo al ver la interacción entre los dos.

 _-¡Gajeel! ¡Me asustaste!-_ Lo regañaba sin una pisca de enojo, dándose vuelta en su abrazo para enfrentarlo. _-¿Ya debes irte?-_ Lo rodeaba el cuello para bajarlo a su altura y él apoyaba su frente en la de ella cerrando los ojos.

 _-Si.-_ Emitía un gruñido al afirmar en respuesta. _-¿Vas a extrañarme?_

 _-Sabes que si.-_ Se unían en un tierno beso, que empezaba a profundizarse pero duraba demasiado poco para gusto del chico. _-¿Y tú?_

 _-Depende.-_ Gajeel se alejaba un poco tomándose el mentón fingiendo que lo consideraba. _-¿A mi regreso me esperarás con esto puesto?-_ Le preguntaba jugando con el rabo de conejo del traje que llevaba Levy.

- _¿Es lo que quieres?-_ Sonreía con picardía y él asentía mordiéndose el labio inferior. _-Entonces lo haré._

 _-Mas te vale.-_ La tomaba de la nuca dándole un beso que la sorprendió por la pasión que desprendía, provocando que sus rodillas le fallaran y el dragon slayer de hierro tuviera que sostenerla, lo que no significaba que fuera necesario levantarla haciendo que Levy envolviera sus piernas en su cintura en tanto él la sujetaba fuertemente de las nalgas, haciéndola gemir en su boca, porque no había nada que deseara mas que a ella, sin importarle donde estaba, hasta que alguien se aclaró la garganta detrás de la pareja, atrayendo su atención.

 _-Hay niños presentes.-_ Su exceed le advertía. Lily no inspiraba mucha autoridad estando en su tamaño pequeño y en un traje de conejo color rosa, pero Gajeel sabía que tenía razón.- _No pueden mantener sus manos lejos del otro al menos en público._

 _-Tch, que aguafiestas.-_ Dejaba con cuidado a Levy en el suelo.

- _Solo nos estábamos despidiendo, Lily.-_ La peliazul le dedicaba una sonrisa al exceed.- _¿Ya tienen todo listo?_

Su novio le respondía por él y su compañero.- _Traje el bolso aquí para salir directo hacia la estación, y no queda mucho tiempo, así que nos vamos yendo.-_ La abrazaba dándole un beso en la cabeza, y luego susurrándole al oído.- _Cuando vuelva jugaré con esta cola de conejo, gihi._ \- Le daba una vuelta al pompom del traje de la chica para luego darle una nalgada que provocó un gritito que terminó en risa por parte de Levy e hizo que el gato alado pusiera los ojos en blanco resignándose a no poder controlar al par, tratando de recordarse que eran sus humanos favoritos.

 _-Oh, antes que te vayas.-_ Levy buscaba en una canasta que estaba a un lado en el suelo y sacaba un huevo decorado hecho de hierro.- _Un snack para el viaje._

 _-Gracias, camarón.-_ Le daba un beso, guardando el obsequio, ya que aunque el hierro que ella conjuraba era su favorito, prefería guardarlo para cuando estuviera en la ciudad hacia la cual iban, así cuando la extrañara, la sintiera mas cercana al menos cuando comiera el aperitivo.

 _-Te amo, Gajeel.-_ Lo tomaba del rostro besándolo rápido.- _Ten cuidado y vuelve a mi._

 _-Siempre, Levy.-_ Le daba un beso y tomaba el bolso que el exceed le acercaba.- _Te amo mas, nos vemos en unos días._

El viaje como siempre resultó una tortura, pero la misión fue todavía peor, no porque fuera difícil, sino mas bien tediosa, un grupo de ladrones que estaba realizando estafas parecía simple, pero le llevó dos semanas capturar a los maleantes y llevarlos ante el alcalde y un par de días volver al hogar que compartía con su chica, y aunque se mantuvieron contacto constante por lácrima, el reencuentro se demoraría porque para cuando él regresara a Magnolia, ella sería quien estuviera fuera en una misión, pero no se extendería mucho mas la reunión, al fin y al cabo fue solo un día, pero lo suficiente para que tener al dragon slayer de mal humor sentado solo en la mesa donde solía sentarse junto a Levy para observarla mientras ella leía.

El exceed lo supo en cuanto vio a la maga atravesar las puertas de entrada al gremio acompañada por los otros miembros de Shadow Gear. Mas allá de que en ocasiones, y bastante seguido cabía destacar, tomaba misiones junto a ellos dos, todavía no se sentía lista para dejar de compartir trabajos junto a quienes la habían acompañado desde niña.

Y en el momento en que ella alegremente se lanzó a los brazos de su novio, Lily se giró para mirar a Happy que estaba a su lado comiendo un pescado.

 _-Happy, ¿estaría bien si hoy me quedó en su casa?_

Por supuesto el gato azul no tuvo problema, pero aprovechó para bromear a sus expensas con lo que debía soportar con los otros dos, mencionando que se guuuustaban mucho... Si supiera Happy que era mas que solo eso, porque él si sabía lo que iba a suceder en el hogar que compartían, mas viendo como Gajeel se llevaba a Levy sobre su hombro, y prefería estar lo mas alejado posible de la periferia de esa casa, ya bastantes quejas habían recibido de los vecinos. Ambos magos parecían actuar como si fueran conejos.

La tarde era ideal para estar al aire libre, eso era algo en lo que gran parte de la población parecía estar de acuerdo. Aunque eso no quería decir que ni Gajeel ni Levy tuvieran la misma idea en mente, ya que echaron llave a la puerta en cuanto entraron a su casa, acomodaron las cortinas para que nada pudiera verse y comenzaron a besarse como si hubiese pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos, cuando había sido poco mas de quince días... o lo equivalente a una eternidad si se tenía en cuenta al dragon slayer por demás excitado, deseoso de tomar a su pareja desde que había partido a su misión y no habiendo podido siquiera darse placer a si mismo, porque nada se comparaba a estar dentro de ella.

La levantaba sin esfuerzo y Levy se aferraba a su cintura mientras él apoyaba su erección para que ella supiera lo caliente y lo necesitado de su cuerpo que estaba.

 _-G- Gajeel...-_ Le decía sobre sus labios, provocando un gruñido de disgusto por parte del pelinegro, cuando ella lo privaba de su boca y debía pasar a su cuello donde empezaba a lamer y succionar marcándola a medida que bajaba con sus besos hacia sus pechos tras bajar el bretel de la musculosa que llevaba puesta.- _N-no..._

 _-No, ¿qué?-_ Decía molesto por escuchar esa palabra que tanto odiaba dicha por ella, mas en la situación en la que se encontraban.

 _-¿No...-_ Suspiraba y trataba de contener su respiración agitada, y él a propósito succionaba de su pezón para distraerla, pero a pesar de que ella arqueaba su pecho para facilitarle la acción, intentaba terminar la frase.- _Ahhh ¿No dijiste...-_ Volvía a agitarse.- _que querías que usara el disfraz de coneja...?_

Eso había captado la atención del hombre que sonrió maliciosamente y separándose, la bajó hasta que ella quedara de pie frente a él.

 _-¿Vas a vestirte para mi?-_ La arrinconaba contra la pared, encerrándola con los dos brazos.

- _Si.-_ Levy se paraba de puntitas para alcanzar el cuello de su novio y pasar su lengua dibujando su marcada quijada.- _Así que por que no me das unos minutos y te espero en la habitación.-_ En un rápido movimiento aprovechando su estatura, pasó por debajo de uno de sus brazos, escapando en dirección a la escalera que llevaba al piso superior donde estaba la habitación que ambos compartían, deteniéndose al pie de esta para dirigirle una mirada pícara. _-Recuerda que debemos ir a juego...-_ Le dijo mordiéndose el labio y tras guiñarle el ojo, subió a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas.

Gajeel se la quedó observando en trance. ¿Cómo era posible que con solo unas palabras pudiera seducirlo de esa manera? Era el poder que ella tenía sobre él, y si todos tenía una adicción, Levy resultaba ser la suya.

Sonreía pensando en eso, pero en el estado de excitación en que se encontraba su mente le prohibía divagar, por lo que recordando que aún no había desarmado el bolso que había traído de su viaje, busca en este, que se encontraba en el armario que tenían a un lado de la puerta de entrada, hasta hallar debajo de toda la muda de ropa lo que llevaba puesto el día de pascua.

Todo estaba hecho un bollo y arrugado, y la verdad carecía de sentido que se pusiera algo de la ropa cuando sabía que no iba a durarle nada puesto, pero era un juego y eran dos los jugadores, por lo que termina vistiéndose de forma bastante desprolija, poniéndole solo atención a colocarse correctamente la corbata de moño, que iba a ser junto con las orejas de conejo lo único que trataría de conservar puesto.

Había intentado ser paciente, de verdad, lo había hecho, pero tras terminar de vestirse y esperar unos minutos, no aguantando la tentación empezó a subir las escaleras, e intentando mostrarse calmado, golpeó la puerta con la máxima delicadeza que le fue posible.

 _-Pasa.-_ Se escuchó del otro lado y fue lo único que necesito oír para abrir la puerta e ingresar a la alcoba, quedándose congelado tras pasar el umbral.

Sobre la cama Levy estaba recostada de forma muy sugerente, vistiendo el traje en cuestión con el que él había estado fantaseado desde que había dejado la ciudad para cumplir con un trabajo, el mismo traje rosa que resaltaba sus pechos, había omitido usar las mangas, eran solo un accesorio no hacía al traje, pero lo que mas había captado la atención del moreno era que aunque tenía las botas puestas no traía las medias, no eran necesarias, dentro de la habitación no hacía frio, es mas, todo empezaba a calentarse.

 _-Te quedarás ahí parado o vas a venir aquí conmigo.-_ Daba unas palmaditas sobre el acolchado para invitarlo a acercarse, y al no ver mucha reacción decidió ser ella quien lo provocara esta vez, así que gateando hasta el borde de la cama estira su brazo para atraerlo hacia ella.

 _-Me distraje con la vista...-_ Le sonrió Gajeel en una mueca para luego levantarle el rostro para poder besarla invadiendo con su lengua cada rincón de la boca de Levy, sus sentidos eran mejores gracias a su magia y el gusto de sus besos era exquisito.- _Te extrañé tanto..._

 _-Yo mas, amor.-_ Le dijo también sobre sus labios, y con sus manos desabotonaba el pantalón para bajarlo junto con los boxer que él llevaba puesto, y así tomar la erección que pedía ser atendida, con sus manos toma su miembro subiendo y bajando, estimulándolo, y él terminaba de sacarse del todo las prendas.

 _-No sabes como ansiaba este momento, no dejé de soñar contigo desde que partí a esa estúpida misión.-_ Volvía a besar su cuello y dejaba a sus manos vagar por el cuerpo de la chica, con un mano bajaba la tela de la prenda para poder probar sus pechos y con la otra delineaba la curva de su espalda hasta llegar al rabo de conejo de este traje que tanto lo provocaba.

 _-Mmm, y ¿qué soñaste?_ \- Le preguntaba la peliazul, disfrutando del toque del hombre que amaba, sus caricias a pesar de ser algo bruscas eran tiernas, ella sabía que él reprimía su fuerza para no lastimarla, pero deseaba que no lo hiciera.

Llevaban un tiempo juntos, y todo lo que Levy había aprendido en el plano sexual había sido a su lado, y aunque él le mostrara una total devoción y entrega, sus inseguridades aún estaban ahí, por lo que a veces pecaba de vergonzosa a la hora de realizar ciertas peticiones cuando lo hacían, sin poder ver que Gajeel estaba mas que dispuesto, y aunque ya habían probado muchas cosas, podían probar muchas mas.

 _-Soñaba con tu cuerpo_ \- Succionaba un pezón para luego pasar al otro.-, _soñaba en todo lo que podíamos hacer en cuanto estuviéramos juntos..._ \- Deslizaba su mano por su vientre hasta bajar a su intimidad y hacer a un lado la tela de la malla para poder tocarla. _-En probar cada centímetro de tu piel, metértela sin parar haciéndote gritar mi nombre.-_ Ella ya estaba muy mojada, él sabía que sus palabras la habían excitado, a pesar de parecer tan inocente le gustaba el efecto que producía en ella cuando le hablaba así.- _¿Es lo que querías saber?-_ Metía dos dedos en su vagina, haciéndola gemir cuando insertaba un tercero, adoraba como ella siempre estaba lista para él. Dejaba de masturbarla, deleitado con el suspiro de frustración que ella emitía cuando lo hacía.

 _-Yo también tuve ese tipo de sueños... ¿sabes?-_ Le sonreía seductora.

 _-Y si. Fueron dos semanas difíciles, pero tengo algo reservado para ti..._ \- Tomaba su miembro de la base y enredando los dedos de la otra mano en la cabellera azul de la chica le hacía decender el rostro hasta enfrentar su erección.- _Es la hora de la merienda...-_ Gihi intentó reírse tras decir eso, pero la risa quedó atrapada en su garganta cuando ella introdujo toda la extensión de su pene en su boca.

Era maravilloso lo que esos labios podían hacer, lo que esa lengua podía hacer, su rostro se veía tan dulce, pero la forma en la que se la chupaba era opuesta a esa ternura que transmitía. Lo miraba con sus grandes ojos y él se sentía hipnotizado... ¡Como había extrañado su boca! Y ella parecía jugar con él, porque se separaba para pasar su legua por toda su extensión, concentrándose en la punta, bombeándolo con sus manos con fuerza.

 _-¿Así te gusta?-_ Le preguntaba y volvía a succionar su pene, cerrando los ojos concentrándose en darle el máximo placer a su pareja.

 _-Si-_ Gajeel respiraba agitado.- _, a- así, no te detengas...-_ Ella volvía a observarlo, su ceño fruncido intentando estirar mas el momento, aunque ella ya podía saborearlo, no le restaba mucho para acabar, por lo que empezó a bombearlo con mas fuerza.- _Lev- Levy... nghn_.- Gajeel largó toda su semen en su boca, el líquido salía a borbotenes, dos semanas sin hacerlo con ella habían sido demasiado, sin embargo ella se las arreglaba para intentar tragar todo, sorprendiendo a Gajeel cuando la veía relamerse recogiendo lo que caía a un costado de sus labios.

 _-Me encantó mi merienda._ \- Sonreía traviesa. _\- Creo que estoy satisfecha...-_ Lo miraba con malicia, con el traje desprolijo, sus pechos expuestos y provocando que Gajeel gruñera ante su insolencia.

 _-No te pongas tan cómoda, esto fue solo el principio...-_ Se apuró a sacarse la ropa que aún llevaba puesta, ella se recostaba de espaldas en la cama contemplando el cuerpo trabajado de su amante, deseando extender la mano y tocar cada músculo, viendo como cada uno de estos se tensaba cuando él se colocaba sobre ella, listo para tomarla, listo para volver realidad todo lo que había soñado que le haría.

 _-Gajeel...-_ Susurraba cuando él tomaba su rostro, para luego deslizar su mano por su cuello y bajar hasta sus pechos desnudos. Fijando luego su mirada en el disfraz de coneja que ella llevaba puesto.

Porque el cosplay era de sus juegos favoritos, pero la amplia cantidad de disfraces con la que habían 'jugado' se debía a que en cada ocasión él era incapaz de suprimir su pasión y terminaba destrozándolos, al igual que hacía en ese instante en el cual rompía la tela haciéndola jirones dejándola completamente desnuda, solo con las orejas de conejo puestas al igual que él, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar atacaba sus pechos lamiendo y mordiendo sus pezones, descendiendo dando pequeños besos que sabía que ella disfrutaba por los suspiros que emitía cada vez que lo hacía, que igual no se comparaban a los gemidos de placer cuando llegaba a su sexo, lamiendo y saboreando su excitación, volviéndose insano cada vez que probaba lo dilatado de sus orificios al penetrarlos con lu lengua, preparándolos para él, preparándola a ella para invadirla, pero sentir como acababa con su boca no tenía comparación, eso lograba sacarlo por completo de sus cabales.

 _-Date vuelta para mi...-_ Le ordenaba con una voz algo mas grave que de costumbre y Levy sabía lo que quería, ya que era su pose favorita y la de ella también.

Colocándose sobre codos y rodillas, se inclinaba cuando él la tomaba de las caderas, penetrando su vagina lentamente, haciéndola gritar por su invasión tan repentina, pero también dejándola con ganas de mas cuando con extrema lentitud, para lo que ella estaba acostumbrada, sacaba su miembro y lo volvía a meter.

 _-Más rápido...-_ Le rogaba Levy. ¿Era una tortura acaso?. ¿Por qué la privaba del placer que ella sabía que podía darle?- _Gajeel..._ \- Decía a modo de súplica, cuando él volvía a repetir la acción.

 _-Solo me estoy lubricando._ \- Le decía cerca de su oído, y ella sabía por su tono que debía de estar sonriendo.

Y cuando dijo eso Levy sabía cual iba a ser su próximo movimiento, y él saliéndose de su interior colocó la punta de su pene en la entrada de su culo.

Gajeel no podía aguantar mas las ganas de cogerla a antojo, de satisfacerse de todas las formas posibles, y sabía que Levy lo deseaba también, su cuerpo y el calor que emanaba se lo decían, sin necesidad que ella lo dijera en voz alta, estaba tan o mas excitada que él, su intimidad estaba por demás húmeda como para afirmarlo.

 _-Te dije que quería jugar con la cola de esta coneja...-_ La besó en la espalda antes de enterrarse despacio hasta estar por completo en su interior, y al igual que hasta hacía unos momentos, comienza a moverse lentamente, pero esta vez para que ella se adaptara a su invasión.

No iba a ser la primera vez que lo hicieran así, Levy tenía el mejor culo que había visto, era obvio que desde la primera vez que lo hicieron sentía la necesidad de follarla por este agujero, y cuando ella fue ganando mas confianza fue cuando empezaron a experimentar, y ella era maravillosa en aprender cosas nuevas.

 _-Y yo quiero que juegues conmigo...-_ Le decía y tomaba una de sus manos para llevarla a su vagina y entre los dos tocarla ahí también, a la par que el aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas. Ella disfrutaba del contraste que le hacia sentir el pene caliente de Gajeel dentro de su culo y el frío de sus dedos que en ocasiones, por no poder concentrarse plenamente, se cubrían de escamas metálicas haciendo de ese contacto estimulante.

 _-¿Así te gusta?-_ Le preguntaba cuando sentía como se mojaba mas, si era posible, con el toque de sus dedos.

 _-Ujum...-_ No podía articular palabra por lo caliente que estaba, pero se manejó para explicarle lo que precisaba.- _Me gusta el frío._ \- Le dijo dándose vuelta para mirarlo.

Y Gajeel pudo entenderla, había muchas cosas que le gustaban de su novia, y una de ellas era que a veces solo con la mirada podían saber lo que el otro quería y necesitaba.

Por lo que utilizando su magia creo una especie de cilindro con punta redondeada ante la vista de ella, quien se mordía el labio ante lo que él estaba realizando, ya que varias veces había fantaseado con esto, pero no se había atrevido a comentárselo, y sin embargo ahora él lo estaba haciendo por ella.

 _-Tiene un tamaño que te resultará familiar-_ Le decía al oído, porque era del mismo largo y ancho que su pene.-, _te lo puedo dejar de regalo para cuando no este aquí contigo.-_ Y sin miramientos introdujo el consolador en su vagina, guiando su mano para que ella lo manejara como quisiera.

Y entonces comenzó la competencia donde él impactaba con fuerza sus caderas contra sus trasero, a la vez que ella introducía el obsequio de Gajeel en su interior.

El sentimiento era indescriptible para Gajeel, la presión que sentía dentro del culo de ella era mayor cuando Levy tenía ese objeto en su vagina, mientras que para ella la doble penetración la hacía sentir sobre-estimulada, por lo que no tardó mucho mas en alcanzar un poderoso climax que la hizo casi desfallecer, y que repercutía directamente en lo que sentía él, quien no tardó en vaciar toda su semilla en su interior.

Intentando recomponerse, saca su miembro del cuerpo de Levy, y la ayuda a recostarse en la cama. Los dos respiraban agitados, y ella lucía tan hermosa tras alcanzar el orgasmo, que no pudo evitar volver a abalanzarse sobre ella, después de todo tenían dos semanas que compensar y debían ponerse al día.

* * *

Gajeel estaba en el hall del gremio sentado con una cerveza en su mano, aguardando a Levy. Esta había ido a buscar un libro a la biblioteca para poder terminar de traducir otro libro que él le había traído de regalo de su viaje. Su humor no era él mismo que él último día que había pasado en el gremio y tanto Natsu como Gray lo notaron cuando intentaron involucrarlo en una pelea, pero fracasaron estrepitosamente, por lo que terminaron por resignarse y sentarse a su lado aburridos.

 _-¿Por qué la sonrisa estúpida fija en el rostro?-_ Gray rompía el silencio esperando que Mira les acercara la comida que habían ordenado.

Gajeel solo se encogió de hombros. _-Es que me gustan las bienvenidas.-_ Sonrió ampliamente mirando en dirección a la biblioteca, allí era donde estaba la chica que había hecho de su regreso de la misión tan grato que ahora no existía nada que lo pudiera molestar.

 _-¿Es por eso que Lily durmió dos noches seguidas en casa?-_ Natsu le preguntó sin levantar el rostro de la mesa donde lo tenía apoyado, ya que sentía tanta hambre que no tenía energías para erguirse, o esa era su explicación.

 _-¿Dos días?-_ Gray se giró sorprendido para mirar al dragon slayer de hierro, el pelirrosa susurró sin mirarlos que en realidad había sido día y medio, pero su amigo no le prestó atención. _-¿Pero que hicieron?-_ La sonrisa de Gajeel se amplió, y con eso respondió a todo. _-Ahora cuenta, queremos detalles._

 _-Un caballero no tiene memoria.-_ Les dijo mencionando una frase que Levy solía decir.

 _-Tú no eres un caballero, así que vamos, cuenta...-_ Natsu insistía logrando que Gajeel lo mirara mal.

 _-Solo diré que no nos queda habitación en que no lo hayamos hecho.-_ Se quedó pensando un momento. _\- Aguarden, creo que nos falta la ducha..._

 _-Anda ya- Gray se mostraba incrédulo.-:¿En la cocina?-_ Gajeel daba vuelta los ojos, ya que ese era el lugar después de la habitación donde mas veces lo habían hecho.- _¿En el patio?-_ Intentó arriesgar y el pelilargo asintió, dejando al mago de hielo pasmado.

 _-¿En el techo?-_ Soltó Natsu, Gray empezó a reír por lo descabellada que era la idea tentando de risa a Gajeel, aunque este reía por otro motivo, y cuando se detuvo suspiró mirando a sus amigos.

 _-Oh, si, esa vez fue divertida.-_ Empezó el relato de esa forma, y tan metido estaba contando la historia que no se dio cuenta que tenía a Levy detrás suyo con sus manos sobre su cadera como asas y su rostro enardecido.

La discusión iba a ser fuerte cuando volvieran a casa, pero como siempre terminaría en ellos dos enfrascados en una noche de pasión desenfrenada, era cuestión de karma, sus acciones tenían consecuencias, y él adoraba ser castigado por Levy, y tal vez, bueno, casi seguro le plantearía la posibilidad de bautizar la ducha.

* * *

 **¡Felices pascuas!**

 **Este one-shot lo tenía terminado desde el año pasado pero como para cuando lo hice ya había pasado pascuas, no lo publiqué. Es un poco bastante subido de tono hasta para mi, "que mente pervertida tiene Bianca", estarán pensando, y bueno, si, un poco si, jeje, pero una cosa llevó a la otra y la limonada me quedó super cítrica jaja.**

 **Ya ni me acuerdo cuando fue la última vez que publiqué jeje, pero prometo que me voy a poner al día y terminar los dos fics que aún tengo pendientes, hasta yo quiero saber como termina Hechizo de Luna :) .  
**

 **Un beso enorme a todos.**


End file.
